the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard
Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard The title means, "The House of Anubis and the Five of the Magical Sword". It is a spinoff of the original Het Huis Anubis series, with an entirely new cast and a new plot. No traces of the last residents and the cast of the original series are in the new series, although this new cast did make a cameo appearance in the last Anubis film: Anubis and the return of Sibuna! The house that was used in the original series could not be used for this spinoff, because Studio 100 is using it for the German version of Het Huis Anubis. This spinoff was filmed in a replica of the house. Story and plot Five teenagers are invited to the House of Anubis. Each has their own hypersensitive sense that they have to surpress to be able to live like a normal person. According to Merlin's prophecy, they have to work develop their senses and work together to unravel the mystery of the Dark Druids, and ultimately, defeat them to protect the Magical Sword - which is, indeed, the legendary Excalibur. Hypersensitive Senses All five residents of the House of Anubis have a special sense. They try to surpress it and hide it from the outside world. Merlin prophesied they birth, but also said that they have to develop their sense to be able to defeat the Dark Druids, who want to use their special sense to revive one of the Dark Druids. Link to Gallery Cast Sterre de Wit Actress: '''Jennifer Welts Sterre's sense is touch. When she touches someone or something, she can feel whether it is good or bad. For example, when the headmaster of her school touched her hand, it suddenly covered itself in icicles, meaning that the headmaster is 'bad'. She is very afraid of this power and is heard saying multiple times that she just wants to be normal. To surpress it, she wears gloves. When she goes outside, she wears a double pair of gloves. She has never learnt from her parents how to deal with her emotions. She talks to her plushie, a cat named Mouse. Sterre does not stand out, is very sensitive, a bookworm, intelligent and rather introverted - she is very shy. She values her mother's opinion a lot, trying to make friends with Anastacia even though it seemed impossible - only because her mother had said that she should make more friends. She fancies Raphael, and does't know that Pim, who is only a friend to her, has a crush on her. She doesn't know that being in Pim's presence all the time made Raphael think that she liked Pim, and not him. Pim Versteeg '''Actor: Alex Molenaar Pim's sense is smell. To surpress it, he has to use a lot of deodorant from time to time. If he doesn't, he will faint or nearly faint from all the scents around him. He acts like a detective, sneaking around and using his voice recorder to record anything that might come in handy later. He has a crush on Sterre, but doesn't tell her - he knows that she likes Raphael. Raphael Salamons Actor: Roel Dirven Raphael's sense is hearing. To surpress it, he wears a headphone. When his mother died, Raphael traveled all over the world with his father, who is a trumpeter. He grew up with music, and is very mature for his age. He is extremely good at playing the piano, but is only allowed to play classical music. His father believes that modern music like pop will ruin Raphael's sensitive ears. He fancies Sterre, but when he hears about her and Pim always being together, he becomes unsure about his feelings for her. Just like her, he is rather shy, so up until now, they never told eachother about their feelings. Marcel Keizer Actor: Juliann Ubbergene Marcel's sense is taste. When he eats, he can see whatever happened to the food. To surpress these visions, he puts sambal on everything. He is an entertainer, and hard to miss. He is also rather crude, impudent and not very smart. He has a very vivid imagination, talking to trees and accusing them of following him (he has practically no sense of direction). His imagination gets the better of him and he is oblivious to the whole Dark Druid mystery. Instead he thinks Sterre is a witch who turns schoolmates into toads. He also believes that Sterre lured Pim to the dark side, and that the headmaster is in on it. He has a crush on Anastacia, and does not seem to notice that she doesn't like him at all, trying to impress her at every possible opportunity. He may be crude, but sometimes, he hits the nail right on the head. Anastacia van Emeryck-Reehorst Actress: Sanne-Samina Hanssen Anastacia's sense is sight. Whenever she takes her sunglasses off, the flashes and movements around her will make her very dizzy. She uses many different eye drops, calling this her 'Eye Ritual' for which she needs a dimmed red light. She has a huge list of rules about her eyes - she is often seen franctically repeating a rule and its respective number. Anastacia's family are nobles. She wears a double name, a fact she is very proud of. Her parents are very wealthy and Anastacia always got what she wanted. She has never had much friends, since she never went to school but was homeschooled instead. She treats everyone around her like they are her personal maids. She has little contact with the people around her and comes off as arrogant. She's an ice queen, vain, a perfectionist, spoiled, incomprehensible and depreciatory. She has no sense of humor whatsoever. Anastacia doesn't really care much about her room-mate Sterre, calling her 'you there' - although they do share a few moments which could be discribed as 'friendly'. The only person whose name she knows is Raphael. She is convinced that Raphael, like every other boy (according to her), is in love with her. Basically, she's in love with the idea of him loving her. It is unkown why parents that spoiled their girl ever sent Anastacia to the House of Anubis, but the current owners (Arlene and Kai) probably told them that they could take away the 'problem' with her eyes like they did with the other new residents of the house. Opening Songs Season 1: De Vijf Zintuigen (The Five Senses) thumb|294px|right|De Vijf Zintuigen - Official Music Video Lyrics translation by Myrtiane. Anastacia: Look through my eyes, because I see, I see what you cannot. Pim: Smell with my nose and you will be reborn. Sterre: Feel with my fingers and you'll know whatever occured here. Marcel: Taste with my mouth and you will find... Raphael: Listen with my ears and you will win! All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. It will mislead you, keep you small. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Sterre: I feel different, there's no one who can understand me. I am alone, no one's by my side. Am I that stupid, because I don't get it sometimes. Will no one listen to me? '' '''Emily:' Sterre! Sterre: Will this nightmare ever end? All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. Don't be misled, keep low. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Sterre: When someone is different, they are unique. Do not judge until you know someone. Even if you act weird or if you seem different, I still want to know who you are! All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. Don't be misled, keep low. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Links to sites *http://anubisendestrijdomhetzwaard.webs.com/ - Website all about the show and the episodes made by fgavandenberg﻿ Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Spin-Offs